when love is kind
by laine s
Summary: I split kagome into two different charachters (kago and gome) both have some of her traits and are at totaly different ends of the spectrum. wich one will inuyasha choose?


I want you to want me Chp.1) an old face and a new one  
  
Kago slowly walked in to the small village, children were running around, elders reminiscing, women working and laughing. "Maybe ill be okay here, maybe he wont follow me to this place" she sighed desperately hoping it was true.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha who had been watching this strange girl from his perch on the roof of one of the village huts almost had a heart attack  
  
"Inuyasha get down here this instant!!!!" Gome stood halfway across the village ringed by various passers by now suffering serious migraines and clutching their ears  
  
'Damn that woman can yell!' the hanyou thought angrily as he hopped down towards her in one graceful leap,  
  
All the villagers gave him a weird look and stalked off still caressing their temples  
  
"They like me less and less every time you do that." Inuyasha growled resisting the urge to massage his own ears  
  
"Yeah well they like me less and less every time you cause trouble! I'm surprised someone hasn't murdered me in my sleep. I don't know why I let you stay here." She sighed melodramatically. They both knew very well that it was Inuyasha that had arranged for her to have a home in the village not the other way around she just liked picking at him, but of course the village had come to love Gome so much they would let her stay through and through.  
  
"Feh, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked smirking. Gome shifted nervously, her short black hair slipping out from behind her ears. She fidgeted a bit with her skirt (A/N: Gome's skirt is a long brown cotton-ish garment and her shirt is something like a white wife beater, her hair is like yura's (the hair demon) only with jagged bangs. Tell me in your reviews if you want me to email you pictures of the characters as I see them (don't forget to leave your e-mail address))  
  
"I need help getting that stake out of the ground. You know, the one by the well." she said blushing slightly and hiding her hands behind her back only causing Inuyasha to notice them more. They were covered in blisters and splinters  
  
"Baka! You went and tore up your hands before you asked for help?!"  
  
"I'm not some freakin damsel in distress! I can do things myself you know!!!!" Gome blazed causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears down on his head. She couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he did that not that she'd ever admit it "I don't need your help ill just go do it myself!"  
  
"You cant stupid! That's why you came to me!"  
  
"." An evil grin spread over her face "you're right." She chirped smugly. This made Inuyasha grimace with anticipation of 'bad shit to come' as he had dubbed the look Gome now boasted "I'll just go get houjo to help me." and she stalked off just like that (A/N: I know that part seems a little too fast paced but its supposed to reflect Gome's personality as a very random and energetic person so. yeah.alright.continue reading.)  
  
"Kami chikuso!" (A/N: I think that's G.D. but I'm not sure, and don't go bustin my ass for the whole 'lords name in vain' crap! Your reading a story about freakin demons so ya cant be that sensitive!) 'I shouldn't get worked up! She's just trying to make me jealous 'cuz I got her mad!' Inuyasha thought as he darted off to the woods stopping abruptly by the goshinboku tree. (A/N: in this story Inuyasha was pinned to a different tree. I'm trying to distance everything in the present from Kikyo. The tree is too big of a reminder of her) He had planned on cooling off in its welcoming branches but someone had beaten him to it.  
  
Kago slept soundly at the base of an old gnarled tree. She could tell it was a kind old tree, she sensed these things. Her long blue kimono was splayed around her framing her ongoing raven hair. She had nearly drifted off into a deep sleep when she sensed a power coming towards her. 'A youkai!' her eyes widened in fear as a red and white figure approached with incredible speed. She didn't even have time to get up before she saw the red kimono and silver hair of an inu hanyou 'what do I do?!!' she thought frantically crawling back on all fours in a desperate attempt to get away from the half man without having to bring her face any closer to his claws by standing.  
  
Inuyasha paired her sent with that of the mysterious newcomer he'd watched earlier. He watched her crawl away like a scared rabbit, and then he saw the strangest thing, she was glowing. 'A miko!' he danced back unprepared. To him it was like witnessing a tiny mouse shift into a fearsome youkai.  
  
Kago made her miko strength flare up so the hanyou (she had now realized that Inuyasha was only half youkai) could see it fully. She had hoped desperately that this would scare him away (A/N: yeah right) but it only made him take on a fighting stance. Not exactly what she had hoped for. Kago quickly changed tactics.  
  
"Please! I will go. Just please spare my life!" she bowed to Inuyasha on the brink of tears. Her miko powers no longer illuminating her body. So now in contrast to the shining star she had resembled before, she looked like a bottomless black hole, kneeling in tears.  
  
Inuyasha stared wondering. Her behavior did not match that of a strong miko's, and she was obviously strong. Perhaps she didn't know it but her strength nearly surpassed his, and yet she was at his feet begging for her life. 'Is it a trick?' he thought, not letting his guard down. "Is she trying to trick me? Just like Kikyo?' that thought brought a pang of fear and regret to his heart.  
  
~*~Inuyasha's flashback (53 years ago)~*~  
  
Kikyo stood in the sunlight holding the shikon no tama. Her and Inuyasha had been fighting together for the jewel and to vanquish Naraku for two years. Naraku was finally gone and Kikyo had agreed to meet him in this sunlit field to decide what to do with the jewel.  
  
She had proclaimed her love for Inuyasha when she sensed their journey coming to an end. The factor of romance had always been there, but Inuyasha didn't know how to talk about it, and Kikyo was waiting for the perfect moment. The moment when he was most vulnerable, and when an open relationship would no longer be an obstacle in battle, but a tool. She had expected Inuyasha to die fighting for her in the battle with Naraku then she would finish the shape shifter and would be able to continue to fulfill her duty to protect the jewel. His surviving the battle did not hinder her too much though. She abused his trust and pinned him to a tree the moment he stepped within range of her arrows. He stayed pinned there at the edge of the field for fifty years. Until one day.  
  
~*~Gome's flashback (3 years ago)~*~  
  
Gome ran though the forest in distress. She wanted to stop and cry but knew that would only make her weak. So she ran on. She had been chased from another village. In that time of despair, no one could afford to waste food on a young wanderer such as herself. She would starve at this rate. She ran out of the trees and into a huge field filled with glorious golden grass up to her chest. She pushed through the moonlit brush (A/N: the tall grass wasn't there fifty years ago) and threw her head back over her shoulder to see if she was still being chased. A flash of red sent her dashing a few feet in the other direction. She stopped herself and looked again. Through the trees stood a boy about her age with his head bowed low to expose what looked like dog-ears on his head, long silver hair, and a blood red kimono.  
  
She watched him nervously for a long time. Then she called out. "W-what do you want?" he just stood there with his head bowed "I-I can see you y'know!" she barked getting impatient. He still didn't move. Her temper finally got the best of her and she stomped over to him ready to give him a piece of her mind. That's when she noticed the arrow in his chest.  
  
"Oh!" she ran over to him instinctively wanting to help, and feeling guilty for yelling at the wounded boy. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that her old friends were right about her mood swing tendency 'scared to mad to guilty all in fifteen seconds' but that was all unimportant as she reached the boy and realized that he was pinned to a tree. 'How do I get these old vines off of him?' she puzzled before realizing that there was no point in speed if he was already dead which was kind of apparent. 'Wow. So that's how I would have looked if those villagers had of caught me' she cringed, assuming that the boy was just an unfortunate wanderer like herself only. not quite as fast. He'd been shot and she hadn't.  
  
'But then why is he pinned to the opposite side of the tree than the village? And why is his body so well preserved when it was obviously pinned here for years? And what kind of youkai gets killed by a single arrow?'  
  
She plopped herself down by the inu hanyou and thought about all of these things. (She was really pretty smart when she took the time to think.) A rustle from behind her made her whip around.  
  
"THERE SHE IS! GETT'R!" the vice gave Gome only enough warning to stand. The next moment a group of what seemed to be farmers and for the present time makeshift soldiers attacked her  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her ear splitting scream managed to unnerve two soldier-farmers who yelled in response and covered their ears. "Sum-SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE-EHEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" she sobbed trying with all her might to wrench free and counter attack her opponents  
  
Heavy lids slid up to reveal shocking golden lights. The lights caught the attention of Gome and her captors. Through squinted eyes they beheld the lights dimmed to reveal a boy. Fully awake and brimming with life.  
  
They watched him attempt to draw the arrow out of his chest in vain. Gome saw how desperately he tried. Her heart ached for him. She stepped out of the villagers, now loose, grip. She pulled her hair behind her ears nervously.  
  
"L-let me he-elp" she hiccupped in the middle of help at the boy's harsh glare.  
  
"If I can't pull it out, a stupid human like you couldn't!" he barked  
  
"Well, s-some people think I'm a miko! And I can feel a miko's power coming from that arrow! So it wont hurt you if I try!!!!" with that she stomped up to him and grasped the arrow. She locked eyes with the hanyou, burning brown met wild gold, and the arrow melted in her hand just like that. Inuyasha planted his feet firmly on the ground in front of Gome and stared her down. She glared right back triumphantly.  
  
"So there!" she nodded and turned away as if that was the proper thing to say. ~*~End flash back~*~  
  
Gome smiled incoherently.  
  
"Gome? Gome." Houjo turned to the daydreaming girl  
  
"Huh? Oh! What Houjo?" she shook her head. Being around Houjo always made her want to be somewhere else. Because of this she daydreamed a lot in his presence. Normally this would cause a person to think of her as air headed but Houjo was so air headed himself he didn't even notice.  
  
"We're here," he proclaimed  
  
"Good. Where are we again?" Houjo frowned.  
  
"At the well. Remember you wanted my help?"  
  
"Right, right" Gome nodded she pointed at the stake in the ground "Can you get it up?" Houjo smiled enthusiastically and started to work at the task. Then Gome noticed something. A presence. Like a miko's signal. Not saying a word she slipped off without Houjo's noticing.  
  
~*~  
  
Kago watched the hanyou take on a hurt look, going deep into thought. She considered running, but the look in his eyes made her stay. She wanted desperately to help anyone in pain. So she stood as discreetly as possible (her miko powers helped her move without being noticed) she placed a hand on the half man's heart and transferred as much light as she could muster. To help him more she had to be closer. She stepped in to him, trying to give him the warmth that she had never once been given. The pain in his eyes went away, and he muttered a name.  
  
"Gome."  
  
just then a girl with short scruffy hair and big brown eyes rustled into view  
  
~*~  
  
Gome shoved past a bush to see the goshinboku tree, and Inuyasha with a strange girl in his arms. Her heart crunched at the sight.  
  
The couple was glowing with power, then Gome realized 'she's a miko! She's holding some kind of spell over him!' "You! Release him this instant!" the girl obediently stepped away. Looking a bit scared she said  
  
"I-I was just trying to make him happy" bad move! Gome wanted to scream, so she did  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! AND YOU!" she pointed at Inuyasha tears in her eyes. But he just stood there in a daze. Gome stared at him then looked slowly over to Kago. "W-wha-what did you DO to him?!"  
  
A/N: HAHAHA!!!!!!! THE EVIL CLIFFIE STRIKES AGAIN!!!!!!!! It got moving fast again there but that's all to represent Gome's personality. She's especially like that around Inuyasha *hint hint* Ps. the well is in no way magical just dry and both Kago and Gome are takeoffs from Kagome but neither go back in time or even have all of the same personality traits as Kagome. I split her into two different people. One has her calmness and understanding, and the other has her love of life and they both have her purity and kindness. Inuyasha is the same as in the anime/manga and there is no reference to the future! 


End file.
